


December 9, 2015

by iamthez, Luciain, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthez/pseuds/iamthez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciain/pseuds/Luciain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: Injured by Sabretooth, Warren comes to in a private clinic and realizes he's had a very close call.    Sue played by AJ, Warren by Zoila.





	

It wasn't like she hated hospitals...she was just uncomfortable there, as any sane person would be. You never had to go there unless something bad had happened, and after an experience or two with a mad doctor out to drain the very marrow from your bones a little fear was entirely understandable. But neither that nor wild horses would have dragged Sue away from her seat right now, feet tucked under her as she sat by Warren's bed on her self imposed vigil. 

The medical staff had been pretty understanding, but they must see a lot of this in a place like the mansion the young woman reasoned as she flicked savagely at the screen on her phone replaying the fight in her head. If she'd managed to something more than get caught and thrown through a wall then Warren might not be here right now she admitted to herself rubbing at her eyes for the umpteenth time that hour.

Warren had vague memories of being brought to this facility. He was fairly certain he knew where he was: an ultra secret, private medical clinic that catered to the incredibly wealthy. Of course Sue knew to take him there. Best part: no questions asked. Ever. 

He spread his fingers out and tried to give a nod of approval. "Egyptian cotton.... I must be at Smithe's. Good call," he coughed out. The tear gas's effects were still lingering and he barely could talk or open his eyes but he could still feel the quality. "Is everyone okay?"

Sue started, she hadn't even noticed Warren waking up. "Bumps and bruises mostly," she allowed, "Lorna got hit pretty bad but she managed to make it back to the mansion and they're taking care of her there. You weren't doing so good, we weren't sure you were gonna make it that far," she told him in a small voice, "so I made them drop us off near here and dragged you into a taxi to get you inside. You wouldn't believe the fuss he kicked up about getting a little blood on the seats."

Warren was a bit startled by the fact that he was that close to death. Of course, considering how he felt like he'd been attacked by a smelly feral since, well, he was, he could understand. "I hope you gave him all the money in my wallet then." He cleared his throat, and grimaced. "How long do I need to be here to stabilize? I'd rather be in the Mansion...Cecilia loves me."

"Umm, kinda...I might have given him my business card and told him I'd buy him a brand new car to make him go away," Sue replied hesitantly, "On the other hand we now have a real life taxi for you with all the crazy adventures where a taxi might come in useful. I was kinda distracted and just wanted him to go away and leave me alone." She shrugged, "he seemed happy enough with that, you on the other hand." she glared down at him, "you aren't supposed to move from that bed until the doctor says you're safe to transfer."

First a detective, now a cab driver? His mother would be so thrilled. Warren tried to sit up, ignoring Sue's words. He could barely feel a thing, but he was sure it wouldn't take much for the pain to come rushing back. "I'm awake now,and as long as I'm guaranteed to have this lovely, wonderful opiate, I can be moved. Go see if you can find a doctor?". He flashed a smile. "Please? I'll buy you a pony."

The young blonde gave Warren a pointed look before she sighed, "I'll find a doctor if you promise to lie down and not move at all until we get back." Shaking her head she made her way towards the door, "and if he says you can't be moved no arguing," she gave Warren a quick grin, "otherwise I tell Jolene you ended up in hospital and leave the why up to her imagination," she gave Warren a pensive look, "maybe I can prod her in the 'right' direction."

Warren almost interjected but the look on Sue's face told him 'no'. Instead, he nodded, tried to smile as angelically as possible, and he let her work her magic. He'd be in the medlab before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
